


you are the moon who breaks the night (for which i have to howl)

by unityManipulator



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex, ao3 i am BEGGIN you make a rendog tag i have like 5 fics with him-, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: As a werewolf, Ren finds himself with certain monthly needs.Doc is all too willing to help.(Written March 2019)
Relationships: Steffen Mossner | Docm77/Renthedog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	you are the moon who breaks the night (for which i have to howl)

“Hey, it's going to be fun.”

Doc's voice cuts through the quiet of the tent, soft and smooth and  _ calm.  _ Ren shrugs, already pulling at his shirt and pushing it aside, his ears twitching at sounds too quiet for Doc to hear. 

“Listen, Ren. Do you think I would have come out here with you if I didn't want to do this?” He brings his hand to Ren's jaw, brushing back the other man's hair and leaning in for a soft kiss. “I  _ want _ you,” he murmurs against Ren's mouth, “I want  _ this.” _

Ren is tense under his boyfriend's hands, half-naked and still, but as Doc continues to talk to him he can feel a little bit of the nervousness melting away and he sighs happily. When Doc pulls back to peek out of the tent's flap Ren leans away from the opening, hoping to fight the moon's pull for a tiny moment longer. 

“Well, the clouds are covering up the moon,” Doc reports, “so we can probably leave the tent now.” He grabs a couple of blankets from their beds, crawling out of the tent before turning back. “Come on out when you're ready, Ren.” 

Ren nods, slipping off his jeans and kicking them aside before giving himself a small shake.  _ Doc wants this,  _ he reminds himself before peeking out of the tent's flap.

The blankets from the tent have been spread out on the ground, and as Doc catches sight of Ren and waves Ren feels a familiar flutter in his chest. He ducks out of the tent, managing to get about halfway to the blankets and his boyfriend before the clouds part and the moon's light shines through.

Transforming from a human to a wolfman was never  _ comfortable,  _ but it could be handled. It helped that Ren was almost always at least partially transformed, loving the hearing he got from his canine form's ears even though it meant his helmet never fit. His tail was next, bursting from his spine as Ren dropped to crouch on all fours, his arms and legs reshaping themselves as a thick coat of brown fur spread across his body. As his teeth grew he let out a long howl, equal parts frustrated and excited, and Doc laughed as he patted at the blanket beside him.

Ren raced over, his tail wagging as he pounced on Doc and licked at his boyfriend's face. Doc laughed and tried to fend him off playfully before reaching up and giving the base of Ren's ear a good scratch. “That's a good boy. Still ready?”

Ren nodded slowly, still hesitant, and Doc smiled gently as he pulled off his shirt. “I will always tell you if it's too much, Ren, and you know that. But I love you, and I want to try this.” Pulling off his jeans and boxers showed Ren that his boyfriend was already half hard, Doc shivering gently against the night air as he continued. “If you don't want to do this, say so. I want you to have fun, that's what this camping trip is about. Now come here, it's cold.” 

“Yeah, no, let's do it,” Ren replied, the sight of Doc so casually naked in front of him already getting a reaction. “I trust you, Doc.”

“I trust  _ you,”  _ came the reply, unflinchingly calm even as Doc popped open a bottle and slicked his fingers. “I'll always trust you, Ren, that's why I invited you on this trip.” 

Doc was quick, businesslike as he fingered himself open and Ren watched with rapt attention. His own cock stood ignored until Doc shifted onto his knees, reaching forward with a slick hand and rubbing lube along Ren's length. “All right,” he nodded, wiping his hand against his shirt and turning, bowing his back as he waited on all fours. 

“Tell me if I end up hurting you,” Ren started, “I know I'm a bit bigger like this.” He crept forward, lining himself up with Doc's ass and pressing in as his boyfriend shivered slightly under him. 

Doc groaned, pressing himself back against Ren happily. Ren  _ was  _ bigger, he noted, and that thought alone sent a shiver through him. “Just like that, Ren,” he murmured, “it's good.”

When Ren bottoms out he curls over Doc protectively, wrapping an arm around his now-smaller boyfriend as he presses his chest to Doc's back. His other arm is beside Doc's head and Doc presses a kiss to Ren's forearm.

“I'm gonna start moving, okay?” 

Doc nods and Ren shifts, thrusting slowly into him for a few seconds before Doc speaks up. “Go faster Ren, I won't break.” 

When Ren picks up the pace Doc lets out a moan, which only serves to encourage Ren. As he lets his instincts rise he leans down, nipping gently at Doc's shoulder as a pair of words split the relative quiet of the camp.

“Good boy.”

Ren's entire body twitches at that, and Doc must feel it because that becomes the main thing he repeats between moans and half-screams and requests of “faster.” Ren indulges him, lost in the raw animalistic pleasure of  _ my mate _ , and he can feel his knot starting to swell. Under him, Doc arches his back in response, loudly moaning in a way Ren has never heard before. 

“Knot me, Ren!” the order comes, and it  _ is  _ an order and Doc is screaming happily under him as Ren thrusts once, twice, and  _ pushes.  _ He comes with a growl, possessive and loving, and Doc bucks against him as he comes across the blanket on the ground with a loud  _ “Ren!” _

For a few moments Doc is still, aftershocks spreading up his spine until he manages to turn and press another kiss to Ren's forearm. “Good boy,” he murmurs, and Ren takes a moment to lick happily against Doc's shoulder and wag his tail. He lifts Doc easily as he rolls away from the mess on the blanket, grabbing at the other one they'd brought out and wrapping it as best he could around them. 

The moon is bright in the summer air, the stars twinkling delicately, and Doc presses patiently against Ren as they wait together for Ren's knot, exchanging lazy kisses and praise.

“So,” Ren laughs gently, “same time next month?” 

Doc kisses him again, bringing a hand upwards to scratch at Ren's ear. “It's a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of "caleb posts his ultimate backlog of 15 hermit fics!" we're doing this with two a day until it's done lads, with some bonus content of my sona on days when it shows up in the posting order :p   
> hope y'all are enjoying so far i promise i get to the stuff i'm proud of soon


End file.
